The Perfect Place
by Debra101
Summary: Razer wants to take Aya to a special place at his home world.


**Author's note: This is my first ever Razaya fanfic, so please be easy on me. Personally I think I did a pretty good job, for this to be my first time ever doing a story that involves love. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this, and if I get a lot of reviews, then I'll write even more fanfics about them.**

* * *

**The Perfect Place**

"And why are we taking a pit stop again", asked Hal slumping down in his chair? "For the last time Jordan", said Kilowag. "The interceptor's main systems are all fried up from the last manhunter attack, and it needs time to cool off. Besides, we were lucky that the kid's planet was near by." "Speaking of the kid", started Hal. "Where is he?" "Out helping Aya check the vitals of the ship", said the sargent. "Why?" "Oh, you know why. With all the stuff going on between those two, and me haveing to give Aya 'the talk'." "The talk", repeated Kilowag with a confused expression? "You know, the birds and the bees, and there's plenty of fish in the sea."

Kilowag just blinked at him. "Right." "What? Come on", said Hal. "You kno- hold on- wa- oh never mind."

It was impossable to get an alien to understand an Earth expression.

* * *

"Our last mission really messed up our systems", said Razer pushing a few buttons. "Agreed", replied Aya. "The central main frame, air support, control panels, and other important units have been severally damaged." "When do you think they will be repaired?" "Some could take 11.3 hours while other take 9.7 days."

As she continued to explain the time frame, Razer couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. Normally someone wouldn't see the exhaustion, but with Aya you have to look closely or you'll miss the living part of her that she shows.

"And so it will take a while for it to reboot", concluded Aya.

With a simple nod, Razer went back to work. But a certain thought kept on popping in and out of his head. Should he or should he not? It was always a place where he wanted to take Ilana, but they never did get the chance to go. The warlords didn't touch the place, and he knew that as a fact. It was too special and important to destroy.

Razer made up his mind.

"Aya", he said. "Yes Razer", responded Aya turning her electric blue gaze at him. "There... there is something that I would like to show you that is not too far from this location. It's a place that even the warlords deemed irreplaceable. I was thinking it would be a nice haven to visit."

A small smile twitched in the corner of her mouth.

"I appreciate that Razer, but what about the ship and Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Green Lantern Sargent Kilowag?" "I assure you Aya, everything will be okay."

He walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Trust me. Besides, it could be some quality time with it just being you and me." "That would be quite enjoyable", said Aya. "And the systems do need time to reupload." "Then it's a yes", said Razer hopefully.

Aya stepped closer to him closing the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around him. "Correct."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After a few minutes of flying they finally made it to their designation.

"This is the place", said Aya with a hint of disappointment in her voice? All around them were rocks, dead plants, dried up dirt, and well... everything was mostly dead. The only things that were living was them and bacteria.

"No", said Razer. "It is underground. You see up here on the surface there used to be a building." He knelt down tracking a deep line that was embedded in the ground. "It was the entrance so that you could go beneath. And below here is the most enchanting sight that you'll ever see in your whole life time."

Aya watched him in fascination. Not only was she processing new data, but she was was spending time with Razer. Her one and true love. If she was capable of love. Razer seemed to think so and so she probably is. Having the ability to love. The ability of emotion.

"Come", said Razer grabbing her hand gently and taking her to the center of the rectangle that surrounded them. Once again he bent down, but this time he found a tiny button in the dirt and pushed it. Instantly the ground before them opened up and reveled steps.

"After you", said Razer gesturing towards the stairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After about a good three minutes, they reached a door. The flight of spiralling stairs wasn't long, but they chose the time to admire pictures, hold hands, and to just enjoy each others presence. To Aya's surprise, Razer even wrapped an arm around her waist. And even more surprising, she liked it.

"Close your eyes", said Razer. "What? Why", asked Aya? "I don't want you to see it yet." "Why not? Isn't that the purpose of you bringing me here? To see this place."

It was cute and a tiny bit agitating how she could mock or be such a robot sometimes. But it was just how Aya was. Determined and alive.

"Just do it", said Razer. "And don't open them until I tell you to." Frowning, Aya did what she was told.

Razer twisted the knob, but the door didn't open. He tried again a little harder, but it still wouldn't budge. This time he backed away from the door, and charged at it. Breaking the door open, he stumbled inside.

"Is everything alright", said Aya with concern? "Yes", responded Razer. He straightened himself up, and smirked. Aya would definentally love this. _And Ilana would have too._

He walked back out and pulled Aya in. "May I open my eyes now, said Aya? "No, not yet", Razer said placing her in the middle of the room. He glanced around his surroundings. This has to be one of the best things he has ever done yet. "Now", he commanded lightly.

Aya slowly opened her eyes, but they suddenly flew open. "I... I... I... Processing, Analyzing..." "Well, what do you think", asked Razer, as she did a 360 degree turn. "This... this is beautiful", said Aya "Nothing as picturesque as this is in my data nor in my memory banks." "But now it is", confirmed Razer. "Correct."

All around them were gorgeous gems that were made into the walls, golden chandeliers, velvet curtains, a golden floor that had designs on it, large windows, and a few entrances that led to balconies.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it", said Razer crossing his arms? "Very", whispered Aya. She then turned to Razer. "Thank you for letting me experience this. It is a memory that I will forever cherish." He shrugged. "You're welcome, but it is I who should be thanking you." "Really? Why?" "Because", he said looking straight into her eyes. "Without you I wouldn't have had a purpose for coming here. You see all of these jewels in here are nothing compared to you, Aya. You are more unique than all of them combined."

This time there was no mistaking that there was a smile on her face now. The lovelyness and the grace that she emits is everlastingly breath taking.

A sudden firmness around him broke him out of his daze. Aya's arm were wrapped around him, as she nuzzled his chest. Razer then felt himself embrace her with a hug as well. The warmth, the love, the kindness. Those were the words that described their emotion for one another.

The hug lasted too short for both of them, but they knew it had to end sooner or later.

"So", said Aya as she looked around again. "What did your people do in this building?" "We danced", answered Razer. "This is a ballroom that has stood for centuries. My people used it for parties, gatherings, public uses, and for many other events." "Did you take Ilana here?"

Razer's heart felt like it had skipped a beat. He and Ilana had always planned on coming here. To look around and just have a good time. But they never did get the chance to go and now she's... dead.

"No", Razer finally said. "The war broke out before we could. And... well.. Ilana just didn't live long enough.

"Two comforting hands held both of his together. "I have shared these memories, and I have share this pain", said Aya softly. "Ilana would have treasured this time with you. I know I do."

No matter how hard he tried or force himself not to, he couldn't hide the smile that plastered itself on his face.

With a gentle tug, Aya led him to the balcony, where diamonds were mounded into the dirt and stone. Almost like stars, Aya calculated.

Her eyes suddenly looked to her waist, where Razer's arm was pulling her in closer. Again! And this time was even better than the last. Her head rested on his arm, as they admired the view among them.

"You were right", said Razer. "This is a moment to cherish. But it could be better." "How", asked Aya a little bit confused yet eager to find out? "Like this", he said.

Turning her in front of him, Razer softly planted a kiss on her lips. And it wasn't even awkward, but it was quite pleasing. He felt Aya deepen the kiss, as he rubbed the small of her back.

Whatever, living, artificial, or a robot, it didn't matter to him in the least anymore. All that mattered was that she was with him right now, forever. As true lovers.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this, as much as Razer and Aya enjoyed their kiss. **

**Please review, a.s.a.p.**


End file.
